callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Global Thermonuclear War
Untitled Totally verified. Well done to whoever found this. 11:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Agreed, sounds fun, like a different take on sabotage. I would like to point it would be REALLY unlikely this will count to a Player's Nuke count, because it will just devalue the whole challenge, titles and emblem gained for it. The-Dreamcaster 10:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure nuke boosting has already done that. LegendaryPsycho 02:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I HAVE PLAYED THIS GAME TYPE BEFORE AND I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE IT ONLINE. well how do u play it?Moiz1224 01:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) You camp stay at a certain Command Post for a time, then the nuke countdown will start. Im just guessing, but the enemy team can interveine and be able to turn off the countdown. Slowrider7 01:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) no i meen how do u play this mode? cuz i havnt see itMoiz1224 01:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) It was taken out of the game before release. But it might be released with the new DLC this spring. Slowrider7 01:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I think this would have been rather fun to play, personally. Although, from the looks of the video, it takes a really long time to capture the nuke, and there really should be a way for the other team (the team that didnt get the nuke) to disarm it or recapture it. You need to find a server where the host hacked MW2, I think. 18:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It's fun but you need to find a hacked host that wants to play it. Wii+PC 20:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thinking... Maybe this was meant to be a game mode, but they replaced it with the Killstreak Nuke? That could explain the Title, calling in 2 Nukes in that game mode? Just some random thought I just had -StB 03:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hack I currently have a viral hack on MW2 X360, (as in if you play in one you can do it yourself) thaat lets you play global thermonuclear war oon any map with the rules that were to be in the game. It hs has super sprint and akimbo thumpers aswell :) New Video/Possible Confirmation of Gametype Just found this over at Machinima.com. New video of the gametype. Could be a hack, but I cant tell. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga58ZsJx2AE&feature=sub Not in stimulus package. This game mode is not present in the stimulus map pack, fix the "trivia"-section. Wuz 12:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) It says future DLC, Not stimulas package. Bit speculative? Bowling has already said before it was simply a canceled gametype. For example, in the audio files, there are dozens of canceled gametypes, like Defcon, Die hard etc --Ashwilso12 20:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) PS3 Now theres a hack to play this on PS3. Yeah, I got into a lobby before, pretty cool, but not sure if the hack is still around, as I haven't seen it since. TheManUtdFan 20:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Stealth clown 18:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC)Yeah i was in a GTW lobby a few days ago on ps3. I have played my fairshare of GTW on my PS3- It's fun, but there are no comebacks. When one side sarts to camp at the nuke more, the onther side kilss them, then runs away to set up defensive spots. Then the first side- who is stil lwinning- will hurl themselves at the bomb. The going is slow, but eventually side 1 will win because they tried to captue the bomb, and they did. It's An Infection. I don't know if any of you have figured out yet how this was started, but to those who haven't, it's an infection. This means that someone with a JTAGed XBox has hosted a lobby, other clients have joined, and the JTAGed box "infected" said clients. These clients can then infect other clients, and so forth. These infections are pretty fun, as gamemodes such a Nazi Zombies from World at War have been created in the form of infections. Hope this helps, -Angel0fDeath